In various circumstances, event tickets may be purchased for movies, concerts, comedic performances, sporting events, and the like. For example, a user may search for a sporting event using event-ticket service (e.g., STUBHUB®, of San Francisco, Calif.). By entering the date of the event and/or the location, the user may find tickets for the event and pay for the tickets to attend the event. Yet, due to the location of the seats (e.g., the area where the user's seats are located at the venue), the user may leave the event dissatisfied with the level of entertainment. Under such circumstances, the user may have had a better experience sitting in other areas possibly closer to the players competing in the sporting event, thereby yielding higher levels of excitement from the user. Often times, it may be difficult for the user to predict which areas are best to sit in which will provide the most enjoyment. As such, various difficulties may result in unpleasant experiences for users and possible losses in sales for the entities hosting the events.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, where the figures illustrate various examples for purposes of examples and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limitation.